<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Help by lifehasaway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234965">Help</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifehasaway/pseuds/lifehasaway'>lifehasaway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:53:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifehasaway/pseuds/lifehasaway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Diggle &amp; Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Roy Harper/Felicity Smoak, Roy Harper/Thea Queen, Sara Lance &amp; Felicity Smoak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Looking for a fic</p><p>Felicity didn't have enough for college so she stole from Triad thinking they wouldn't notice....well they did. She went to Anatoly and he gave her pertection, with a price. She had to help Bratva Nd he sent Diggle and Oliver to make sure it gets done. She starts to date Cooper and while Oliver is in Russia she finds out Cooper is Triad and sent to kill her, and this is when Sara and Roy shows up. Everything is quite until the day of graduation and Cooper sets off a bomb that almost kills her. When she wakes up Slade tells her she must marry Oliver. After they marry she makes friends with team Flash and Ray. Turns out Ray is also Triad who is sent to kill her.</p><p>Don't know if it's ok to post here, please let me know. I'm new here.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>